For example, as a conventional forward/reverse shifting device performing forward/reverse switching with an electric actuator and applicable to this type of outboard motor, an outboard motor discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-321262 is configured to transmit operational force of the electric actuator from a clutch rod to a shift mechanism. The clutch rod is arranged in such a way as to pass through the interior of a pilot shaft disposed on the front side of the drive shaft.
According to a conventional technique, a forward/reverse shifting device including an electric actuator and a clutch rod is provided in the main body of an outboard motor. On the other hand, the pilot shaft is fixed together with a clamp bracket and a swivel bracket to the hull side. Since the outboard motor body is mounted via a mounting device, a relative displacement occurs between the clutch rod and the pilot shaft. More specifically, the mounting device is equipped with a rubber expanding and contracting when subjected to propeller thrust during travelling or generation of steering force, and accordingly, a relative positional displacement occurs between the clutch rod and the pilot shaft positioned around the clutch rod.
There is a limitation in increasing the thickness of the clutch rod because of necessity to secure a sufficient clearance between the clutch rod and the peripheral pilot shaft. It is not necessarily easy to assure sufficient rigidity. Therefore, the electric actuator is required to operate with an adequate operation amount in anticipation of the deflection of the clutch rod. Thus, it is difficult to perform accurate shift control without any measure.